


A New Tradition

by Olpgurl



Category: LEGO Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Poe Needs A Hug, Post Holiday Special, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: After their hectic Life Day, Rey and Poe talk about their time spent apart. And maybe start a new tradition of their very own.A little ‘correction’ to the holiday special.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 23
Kudos: 49
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	A New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyoushall (iknowhowyoukiss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowhowyoukiss/gifts).



> Happy Holidays everyone!! Here's my contribution to the Secret Santa Fic Exchange. Hope you like your prezzie!!

Rey settled herself down on the bench, exhausted after today’s ‘activities’. Everyone had left mostly, just leaving her, Poe, Finn, Rose and the droids on the Falcon. Even Chewie had gone, heading back to Kashyyyk with his family for a short stay. They were the only ones still up, Poe sitting in the dark with only the multicolour lights to illuminate the room. Poe turned towards her, a small smile on his face. “So, how was your first official Life day?” he asked. “You were late to the party.”

She wasn’t sure what to tell him. Even for a Jedi, today had been a little odd. Time travel, seeing those who were now dead, exploring so much of the galaxy in so short a time just sounded a little fantastical. She wasn’t sure anyone would believe her if she told the tale. She wasn’t entirely sure she believed it herself. “Interesting,” she finally replied hesitantly.

“Did you at least learn anything useful?” Poe pressed.

She was silent a moment longer, trying to find an honest answer. “I think I know how to help Finn now,” she replied. “That was the whole point, after all.”

It was Poe’s turn to be quiet, the coloured lights reflecting off his face. His smile slowly vanished, settling into a frown. “If I’m honest, today didn’t go the way I had planned,” he stated. “I wanted you and Finn to have the perfect day. It was more of a disaster.”

She tried to put a comforting arm around him, not realizing today had been so important to him. Life day had never really been something she had bothered with. Between life on Jakku and the war, the holiday seemed frivolous before now. “I promise you, the party was the best part of my day,” she replied honestly.

His shoulders slumped, turning his gaze to his hands, folded neatly on his lap. “But you won’t tell me what happened.”

“It sounds a little insane, honestly,” she giggled nervously. How was she supposed to explain what she had seen? 

“I know I’m not Finn, but you can tell me,” Poe implored. 

She told him. Both the good and the bad. The people she got to meet. How many people got to see Darth Vader as a child? And that adorable green baby needed to be mentioned. The smaller version of Yoda was far too cute for words, but she tried. Watching Poe’s expressions change as she recounted her tale was worth it. Even at the not so pleasant parts, Poe was in awe.

“So, I guess I can sort of understand why you were late. Off saving the galaxy. Again.” His expression changed suddenly, a frown marring his face. “I guess you really don’t need me around anymore,” he said sullenly. “I mean, I couldn’t even cook the stupid tip-yip.”

“It was wonderful!” she replied. 

Poe scowled further. “I didn’t make it.”

She thought back to the multitude of guests, a hazy memory of tonight coming back to her. “I noticed Babu was here,” she said diplomatically.

He moved to sit up, head held stubbornly high. “Yeah, Finn invited her … them,” he corrected as he walked towards the bunks.

“It’s your turn to tell me what happened, I think,” she called out to him before he could get too far away.

Poe stopped near the corridor entrance, back still facing her. His shoulders were hunched, the tension running off of him noticeable to anyone, not just Jedi. “I just wish that part of my life had never happened, that I could leave it back in the past, but I keep getting pulled back to it lately,” he admitted. “It seemed … right in the moment but then I remember why I got out. Why I shouldn’t go back to that.”

Her day’s adventures had literally dragged her back to the past, usually other peoples but her own as well. Right now, she could understand more than anyone what he meant. She’d made her fair share of mistakes, but she’d seen so many others do that too. And other than her grandfather, most of them had come out of it better in the end. 

“Falling back on the familiar is easier,” she finally replied. “If you don’t like how it feels, then change it.”

Poe turned to face her. She’d been hoping for reassurance, perhaps a smile, not the look of agony. “I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“Because what I want is forbidden!”

It was the last answer she was expecting, sure he would have asked her something more along the lines of how. He wasn’t a Jedi, what could he mean? Poe was a pilot. The only thing forbidden to him was acts of stupidity and even that didn’t really apply to someone of his skill. “What do you mean?”

His face had blanched; his gaze darting to everywhere but her. “What do you mean?” she asked. “What’s forbidden for you?”

Poe shook his head, heading away from her again. It took only three steps to catch up with him, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Tell me, Poe!”

He let out a deep sigh but refused to turn. “Please let it go, Rey,” he answered. “If I say anything, everything will change.”

She wasn’t sure why the words both terrified and thrilled her. Since the war’s end, she had thought they were getting closer. Their bickering had softened, almost teasing. But seeing Zorii here, she had doubted that. Had wondered if they were still in contact. Most of her time was spent with Finn, but their relationship had shifted since his training began. There was a wall that needed to be there now. Poe had taken his place as her confidant. She had thought, well hoped, it meant something. Then the other woman had arrived. But Poe hadn’t been the one to invite her. The hope had come back.

“Take a walk with me.”

That made him turn, a slight frown on his face. “What?”

She held out her hand, biting her lip that she wasn’t as wrong in this as she had been with her lessons with Finn. Poe took her hand, letting her lead him outside. The sun had set, making it chillier than usual. He must have felt it too, huddling closer to her for warmth. She scanned the area around the Falcon, trying to find what she needed in the nearby brush. She’d only caught a quick glance but found something that would do the trick. She broke away from Poe, jogging over to grab a small bit. It was a risk, but after today, this felt right.

She kept one arm behind her back, approaching him slowly. Poe simply looked confused but didn’t question her plan. She waited until the last moment, the hidden item whipped out above his head like she had seen Zorii do. He looked up, still confused but she saw the emotion slip from his face, replaced with a smile. 

Poe leaned over, kissing her cheek almost delicately. Even in the cold, she felt herself flush, resisting the urge to cover her cheek. “Did I do that right?” she asked softly, the words barely above a whisper.

He chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s the wrong plant, but I got the idea.”

Her hopes dashed, dropping the sprig to the ground to head back into the Falcon. He called out to her, but she ignored him, wanting nothing but to hide in her room. She ignored the heavy footfalls, beating him up the ramp. The urge to trap him outside was strong but she couldn’t do that to him. Poe did catch up with her, looking apologetic with his mouth forming a slight pout. He’d picked up the sprig she had dropped and was holding it up in the air as she had.

She crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head at him. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t making fun of you, but you have to kiss me now,” he said smugly. “Life day tradition. And we’re running out of time.”

She remained stubborn, shaking her head. “Well, I guess you don’t want your present then,” he sing-songed.

She looked him over, his cheeks still pink from the cold air. He looked younger, less burdened than he had during the war. His green sweater didn’t help either; Poe looked too good for her to resist. Even if she was annoyed. Plus, presents were still too much of a novelty. She walked over, determined to do as he had done. She could survive a simple peck on the cheek. Reaching up on her toes, she moved to press her lips to his cheek. 

She did not expect the soft rasp of his stubble to brush across her lips as he turned his head, meeting her with his own lips. The feel was electric, almost stunning her as his free arm wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. Her eyes shut, letting herself feel the sensation of his soft lips barely pressed against hers. Poe was kissing her, really kissing her, something she’d wanted but never really expected to happen.

He deepened the kiss, tongue darting out to tease her lips open. She surrendered completely, wrapping her arms around Poe’s neck to keep him with her. He let out a groan, the soft thud as the sprig hit the floor ignored as his other hand reached to caress her cheek. She had no idea how long they stayed there, exploring each other with nothing but the sounds of their small gasps and mewls. But she did finally break away, head moving to rest on his chest, listening to his heart beat wildly.

Poe’s head moved to rest on hers, one hand caressing her back. “I think I like that tradition a little more now,” she whispered.

He hummed a little, feeling the vibrations from his chest. “Definitely my favourite Life day kiss. Ever.”

The smile tugged at her lips, making her bury her head further into his chest. His sweater was so soft; she could stay like this forever. “I really like this,” she said aloud, blushing once she realized how her words could be taken. “I mean the shirt you’re wearing,” she added hurriedly.

Poe barked out a laugh, pulling away from her. “Hold on a sec.”

She let him go regretfully, watching him disappear towards the bunks. He was back within moments, a brightly coloured box in hand. Poe handed it to her shyly, biting his lip. It only took her a moment to remove the wrapping, seeing a red sweater inside. She felt the material, beyond pleased it was just as soft as his. She pulled it out of the box, giggling at the image on the front. D-0 was made in the same style as BB on his, ridiculously pleased.

“So, we can match? Next year?” she asked excitedly.

Poe seemed beyond pleased to hear that. “We can definitely make that our tradition. If that’s what you want.”


End file.
